


Swaying

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Post-Wonder Woman (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: Diana sees someone who looks exactly like Steve and confronts him





	Swaying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElanneH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/gifts).



> So this is my first try at Wondertrev. I hope it's okay :)

It had become easier with time. Not every couple that Diana passed, let her think of Steve. Not every nice gesture from a stranger reminded her of him. Not every time she was alone she felt this burning sting in her chest.  
  
It had become easier but it was still hard.   
  
But it had been a long time since she thought she had seen him in a crowd.   
  
Diana blinked twice before she even considered walking over to this man who was sitting alone at the bar. First she only saw him from behind, noticed the resemblance but pushed the thought that it could be him down. Deep, deep down. She didn’t want to think of him, didn’t want to feel sad tonight.   
  
Nevertheless she caught herself throwing glances over to him all night. And with every look she was more and more certain that it was him - although it couldn’t be. Steve was dead. He died on this plane.   
  
But Diana would find out.   
  
She excused herself from her friend and walked over to the bar, put a hand on his shoulder. “Steve?” she asked.   
  
The man turned around at the touch, already shaking his head. “No, I’m not-” he began but stopped when his gaze fell on Diana. His eyes widened and for a short second Diana thought he had recognized her. He crushed her hopes with his next words though, “I’m sorry I have to disappoint you, Miss.”  
  
“No, it was foolish of me to think you were him. I am sorry.”   
  
Diana turned around to leave but the man who was not Steve gently grabbed her wrist. “This Steve is foolish if he has left you.”   
  
“He was no fool. He was a hero,” was Diana’s answer. Sometimes she was mad and angry at him for showing her what love felt like and then just leaving her on her own. And then she remembered he did this to save them all.   
So this stranger didn’t have the right to offend him when he had no idea who he was. Diana wanted to leave once again when, “Tell me about him.”  
  
“What?” Diana turned around and the barkeeper put a glass of wine in front of her after the man gave a signal with his hand.   
  
“I want to hear about this hero.”  
  
Diana furrowed her brows, watched the stranger closely but couldn’t find a glimpse of insincerity in his posture. So she began to talk, told him about Steve. She hadn’t talked about him for a very long time and though it hurt, it felt amazing. It was a whole new way of remembering him. It almost felt like he was back with her again, especially when she watched the man’s reaction to her stories. The little smile that formed on his lips when she told him about the dance in the snow, was just like Steve’s.   
  
This man looked exactly like him. Of course Diana knew that it couldn’t be him, he had told her so himself and still, it was curious that he looked just like him. It was like destiny wanted to play games with her.   
  
“So, do you want to dance?” The stranger asked, holding a hand out for her.   
She looked at it skeptically, not sure what to do. She hadn’t danced with anyone since Steve. And doing it with someone that only looked like him seemed to be wrong on so many levels. So she shook her head. “I really can’t dance,” she tried to get out of it.  
  
But the man only smiled. “Oh, come on. It’s not even real dancing. It’s more like swaying.”   
  
Diana looked up, and reached for his hand without further thinking. This part of the conversation she had left out in her story. He couldn’t have said it only to persuade her. And this was too big of a coincidence.   
  
“So what’s your name then?” She asked while they were dancing.   
“My name is Rick Rockwell,” he answered, looking up to her, right into her eyes. “At least this has been my name for the last three years.”   
  
Diana’s heart made a jump, her body already reacting while her head hadn’t caught up yet. But Rick kept speaking, “I couldn’t remember anything. And no one knew who I was. I had two options. Start a new life or find out who I was.”   
“Why didn’t you try to find out?”   
  
Rick averted his gaze and stopped swaying. “This world had just seen the biggest war everyone could imagine. And I was dressed in a german uniform when I was found. I was terrified to get to know who I was, scared that I was a man who had done terrible things. I thought it would be easier just to start new.”  
  
Diana couldn’t believe her ears and she still just stared at Rick - or Steve. She knew that it was him and yet it wasn’t. He couldn’t remember anything as it seemed. And still, he had chose a name related to his old. Rockwell, Steve’s second name. “Why did you choose to come back to England in the end?”   
  
“It’s hard to explain,” Steve said and started to move again, swaying with Diana from one foot to the other. “Doing nothing felt wrong. I wanted to do  _something_.”   
  
A smile formed on Diana’s lips, an honest and happy smile.   
  
They danced quietly for a while, only listening to the music, enjoying each other’s proximity. “This hero you told me about. Was he really such a good man?” Steve finally asked.  
“I can’t tell you that he didn’t do anything bad in his life,” Diana had only known Steve for a few days. She barely knew anything about him, “but I know that he was a good man. I  _believe_  it.”   
  
“I’d love to get to know and remember him. I want to remember you and this dance in the snow. I want to remember everything.”  
  
“You are not afraid anymore?” Diana would help him and stay by his side, even if he wouldn’t remember anything. They would just make new memories.  
  
Steve smiled gently. “I won’t be scared when you believe in me, Diana.”   
  
Diana’s eyes widened. “I haven’t told you my name.”  
“You didn’t need to. I knew the moment I looked at you.” Steve tucked Diana’s hair behind her ear. “Diana.”  
Diana smiled, tears sparkled in her eyes. “Steve,” she whispered and gently stroked over his cheek.


End file.
